Scarlet water and Amber Shadows
by CrimsonDarkness321
Summary: Set during fifth year. The Giant war is over but it seems that Percy and Nico's story is not yet done. Armed and stronger than ever, they continue to defy all that the world may call evil and remain a friend to to the light. No pairings.
1. Welcome home

**A/N: Hello this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either the Harry potter or the Percy jackson world or charcters. That claim solely rests with J.K Rowling and Rick Riordon repectively**

Percy groaned as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the clear glass windows attacking his closed eyes. It amused him to think what Annabeth would say; him Perseus Jackson waking up at the crack of dawn. To anyone who would even dare suggest the fact, he or she would have been laughed at and then would have been held at knife-point by her as anyone who had set foot inside the camp knew who he was. And by default anyone who knew whom Percy was knew that he was by no earthly means an early riser and that was an understatement.

He ran his hands through his hair as let out a yawn, swung his legs of the bed and promptly tripped. Finally awake he stared misty eyed at the ceiling as sharp jolts of pain attacked his body from his fall. Groaning again, he picked himself of the floor. Last summer when they had been victorious in their war against Gaea. Poseidon had pulled him aside from the throes of demigods.

He had smiled at him stating that he was proud beyond belief and had hugged him. But then he had a serious look upon his face as he had gravely informed Percy that the war was not over. And that Percy should be prepared.

And so here he was awake at the crack of dawn to train of all things. Sword fighting was his forte and as such did not need as much improvement as his other skills, he mused while he trekked to the forest. Percy had decided not to train on the grounds, not wanting to wake up the other campers earlier than necessary. And that was a notion well precedence fro he dreaded the havoc the Stoll brothers would bring upon him if such a thing were to occur.

He turned his concentration back to the issue at hand and reached the conclusion to train on his control over water, something he had not yet mastered. He stood at the edge of the lake and concentrated. He smiled when he a gentle tug in his stomach and could feel the water acknowledging him. He rose and hand and water followed it. Balanced precariously, the tide he had created gently swayed with the ruffing of the wind.

Percy sighed as he felt the power of the sea softly encircle him before he swiped his hand and commanded the rising tide to surround him. Soon his vision held nothing but water and he was surrounded by a wall of the same. Then he swiftly lowered his hand and exerted his will. As rapid as a snakes strike, the half of the water he had gathered hardened into ice and morphed into spears in front of him while the rest caressed his back as a makeshift shield.

Closing his palm tightly into a fist, he felt a tingling sensation run along his arm and then the spears and the shield suddenly disappeared. But he smirked as he felt the air grow just the slightest bit denser and he lowered his arm back towards the lake while simultaneously commanding the vapour to condense. He then carefully released his will on the water, letting it slide back into the lake without so much as a sound.

When he had first started his self- inflicted training – at the begging of last month, his control over his element had been pitiful. What he had just done now would have been impossible and if it had possible he would have most likely fainted from the exertion. Even now he wondered how it was that he had managed to survive the war, him having been as weak as he had been. So of course he had turned to the next logical answer; luck and the help of friends who had time and again exhibited their undying loyalty towards him.

Once again he felt sleep and exhaustion soak his bones, sinking in from the aftermath of the surge of energy his powers had given him. He closed his eyes briefly and turned to stare at the sky. It was still early. There was time to rest for a few hours before the chaotic nature of the camp unfolded. He made his way over to the Poseidon cabin, hoping against all odds that his earlier thought had not been optimistic.

He sank down into his bed, the lights dimmed and the curtains drawn. Slumber welcomed him into its forgiving embrace and he succumbed to its demands.

Alas, it was not meant to be.

Percy growled as someone dumped ice water on him, the bucket soon following to whack him on the face. "Nico" he mumbled "I am going to kill you" he said the last part half-heartedly. No one else but his cousin would have dared pull that stunt yet alone enter the Poseidon cabin.

"A nice gesture, Percy but seeing as I just got back from the underworld I'm not very eager to go back." Nico laughed.

His dark hair melded into the darkness of the room and his dark chocolate brown eyes lit up in amusement. Since the giant war, Nico's appearance had changed drastically. The most note-worthy of which had been that his deathly pale skin had returned to its original light olive tone. But the most uplifting change to Percy was that the dark circles that had plagued Nico since he learnt about his heritage had disappeared.

"I'm sure Nico. Maybe it's because you would miss me. After all I am irresistible. "Percy joked. Nico rolled his eyes "And pigs can fly, dream on dear cousin..."Percy smiled at that and slung an arm around Nico's shoulder "Aww, you know you love me." Then he suddenly hugged Nico "I missed you, I'm glad your back." "Me too" Nico whispered.

"So why the sudden wakeup call?" he questioned. Nico became still and a concerned expression overtook his features.

"Chiron wants to see us."


	2. Grimmauld Place, more like mouldy place

**A/N: Hello, I'm back again. So there is a bit of a time lapse before this chapter starts, please bear with me. So for the purpose of this story I'm going to make Percy's birthday postponed by a few months. And I'm changing the age gap between the two from four years to three. So in this fic, Nico will be 15.**

 **Nico will be in fifth year and Percy in seventh.**

Nico and Percy tumbled out of the shadows. The streets looked haunted and dreary and the occasional call of the owl just added to the eerie aura. Nico had been to the darkest of places and the same could be said of Percy. Grimmauld Place while not being as horrible certainly seemed to hint towards it.

Chiron had warned them not to just randomly shadow-travel into the specified location for the fear of startling the witches and wizards. So that found them here in front of the location Chiron had written down; No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

Percy knocked on the door tentatively. Nico leaned back against the wall when he heard the unmistakeable sound of footsteps approaching them. Though it sounded weird, almost as if one of the feet weren't made of something other than flesh.

Someone paused at the door for just a second as though he or she could see through the thick wood. Then with a mighty jolt the door swung open.

In front of them stood a man with dark grey hair and a face that looked as though it was chiselled from wood. Then the source of the uneven footsteps were casually revealed as the tall man's trouser shifted ever so slightly to reveal a wooden leg.

Though all these features served as a unique identifier, there was something more unique. Instead of an identical dark coloured eye like the left, upon his right socket was a vividly blue eye that seemed to have a life of its own.

Nico cleared his throat and tried to ignore the eye that seemed to be relentlessly scanning his person. Feeling just the hint of nervousness creeping in since the start of the mission he held out a white envelope. "I'm supposed to deliver this to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Nico announced.

The man scowled and then stared at Nico more intently before shifting his gaze towards Percy for a second. Percy shifted awkwardly under the glare. "Who are you boy?" the man demanded.

Nico smiled slightly and apologetic and shook his head. "From this moment forward, I only speak to Albus Dumbledore." He cautioned, injecting just the slightest hint of a threat in his tone.

From behind the man with the disconcerting eye called out another with a long white beard. "Let them in Alastor, I recognise the seal on that envelope yet I am curious as to how they managed to find this house."

Reluctantly, the man identified as Alastor moved aside to allow them entry. Once they were inside they were able to identify the man who had spoken a bit more clearly.

He was tall and thin with a long white beard that was tucked into his belt. Similarly he had long hair that swept to his waist. His eyes were a brilliant sky blue that were hidden behind half-moon spectacles and upon his face was a crooked nose that seemed to have been broken many times. All in all, this man looked ancient and about to pay a visit to his dad in the underworld.

Behind him, Percy voiced out the question that had been plaguing him as well "How were you able to see the seal on the envelope in this darkness?" Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled mischievously before replying "Magic."

Nico and Percy sighed simultaneously before asking if there was anywhere where they and Dumbledore could talk privately.

Dumbledore smiled again before motioning them to follow him into a room that was hidden nearby. All of them stood in thickening silence. Finally Percy spoke up "Rather than us explaining why we are here, would be better if you were to read the letter and then ask us about what you don't understand.

Dumbledore acquiesced and then began reading the parchment clutched in his fingers. After finishing he turned to stare at them with open curiosity.

"It's written here that the council of merlin sent you here."

"Yes?" Percy questioned. "But that is not possible, so far I have been refusing help from other countries due to the fact Voldemort might take that as an opportunity to expand his reach to other countries as well."

"Well sorry old man, it's out of your hands now. All that's left up to you now is whether or not you will offer us a place in your order." Nico interjected. Dumbledore sighed "Very well, if you will follow me?" He started walking "I trust that both of you have been notified and kept up to date of the situation?"

"Yes." Nico responded. Dumbledore led them out of the darkness of the hallway and into a room lit by candles. People in colourful robes were gathered there, wands at the ready. Dumbledore called out "They are allies." And they slowly lowered the sticks.

Dumbledore explained the situation to them while Percy and I tried not to fall asleep. In our defence it had been a long day.

Finally Dumbledore turned to us. "Do you need to go to Diagon alley to buy your school supplies?" he questioned. Both Percy and I nodded. "And what about your wands. Percy replied "Our wands were broken recently due to a small conflict in America so we will need to buy that too."

"Fine you can go with the children tomorrow. For now you can ask Mrs Weasley for your sleeping arrangements."

He motioned towards a short, auburn haired women with warm brown eyes. She smiled kindly at them. "This way dears, follow me." She started climbing the dubious looking staircase. Percy and I exchanged a glance and tried not to wince every time a stair creaked.


End file.
